Taste Berries in Spring
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: /AU/ I've always thought that I am one of the greatest guys alive. I've always believed that I can get any girl I want... but that was before I met her. /Sasuke's POV/
1. fate

A/N:

all installments of Four Seasons are different stories. thank you. :]

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

title: Four Seasons [Taste Berries in Spring]**  
**disclaimer: not mine fellas!**  
**note: Sasuke's POV, OOC [sorry guys, it can't be helped…]

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

I've always thought that I am one of the greatest guys alive. Literally. With looks, designer clothes, and excellent skills in sports, let's just say that I can be your ideal guy by all conventional definitions. And because of that, I've always believed I can get any girl I want. I can date anyone. The sky is the limit. I don't mean to sound cocky but if you're someone like me, dating anyone you like is as natural as breathing. In my life, that's reality, simple as that.

I've had my share of girlfriends. I know how to pick them but contrary to what people expect, I've never been in a single relationship that can be categorized as a serious one. Being cynical in love is too way out of the line, but being romantic or all dreamy is not in my league either. Besides, girls are pretty much all the same anyway. They are easy, typical, and predictable. I'm neither stereotyping them nor speaking in general, this is just what my experiences taught me. For an instance, throw them your killer smile and they would start getting the wrong signals. Kiss them and the next day, you're the talk of the town and the center of all girly chit-chats. Start asking them out and they would start expecting lots of things from you ― call them every night, meet their parents, introduce them to your friends, or climb all sorts of mountain just to see them etc etc. The list goes on and on.

Those things are totally out of the question. Plainly ridiculous. Something I've never really wanted to deal with.

So from the day I found that girls have cooties to the day I learned about sex and its wonders, I've never let my guard down around them. Why should I in the first place? I can get any girl remember? I don't need to come to them, they come to me. Girls respect me. They need me. They run after me. Girls are like ramp models having the fashion show of their lives right in front of me. Flaunting themselves and everything. Simply, they want to be with me. Okay, let me stop there, people might think I was bragging too much but yeah, you get the idea.

I've always thought that I am one of the greatest guys alive. I've always believed I can get any girl I want―

…

…

…

Well, that was before I met her.

Taste Berries in Spring

Our first meeting was unexpected. It was purely coincidental.

Well technically, it was not our first meeting. We have practically known each other since kindergarten. But even though we go to the same school, we're not what you call friends, or acquaintances. We're not even on first name basis. We lived in completely different worlds. She is the captain of the Science team and one of the honorary members of the Disciplinary Committee, while I am the captain of the basketball team and a total jackass.

She always hangs out with the nerds, and I rule the halls like a dictator who happened to colonize the whole school. She speaks a total alien language that only her Science geek friends can understand. They are the type of people who tend to have these deep debates over a tissue paper. Every Tuesday and Thursday, she and her teammates wear the same t-shirt which has 'I LOVE E=MC' imprinted on it. During lunch breaks, instead of a cola, they order milk. While I with my team are like what guys from magazines are made of, they, on the other hand are walking calculators and encyclopedias.

See? We lived in completely different worlds. We lived in opposites with no parallel lines in between.

We were not supposed to meet, for our worlds were never created to coincide―

―but that's what I thought.

This is my story.

Chapter 1: f_a_t_e_

I was in the bookstore finding mom a gift when there was a sudden flash of pink in my periphery then the next thing I knew, I bumped into someone without realizing who it was at first.

"Oops sorry." I heard someone muttered an apology.

It was a girl. The voice was familiar, but I didn't remember when or where I encountered it as I got preoccupied by her things that fell on the floor, scattered at the same time.

Two things came to my mind, should I help her? Or ignore and just walk away?

Girl or not, it was never in my philosophy to help a stranger.

I was having a debate with my thoughts when she spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked me sounding dumbfounded. Too dumbfounded actually.

I looked back at her. I recognized the pink hair immediately and realized right away that she's one of the brainiacs. I often see her with them. Pink hair is easily recognizable after all.

Though I still couldn't remember her name.

"It's really you. Wow." She said then gathered back her things.

I raised my eyebrow. I didn't know why she was so surprised to see me.

I snorted. Another fangirl I thought. Figures.

When she was done with her things, she gave me a look as if scrutinizing.

"Uh… are you lost? This is the bookstore. Book-store. The sports shop is on the other side of the mall, remember?" She said enunciating the words like she was talking to a toddler.

I didn't respond and will never admit that I was half-blown away by that comment.

And there I thought all she wanted was an autograph.

"I can give you directions if you want," she continued. Sarcasm duly noted.

I looked at her in my usual cold manner.

"Do I know you?" I asked dryly.

Of course I knew her. Not the name, but the face was familiar to me. I just felt to be indifferent for some impression.

To my surprise, she laughed.

It was a soft laugh, almost a chuckle and not at all irritating. At least.

"Well, define 'know'?" She asked instead.

She raised her eyebrow at me when I didn't respond.

Well, who can blame me? Tell me how could I respond to that?

"Well?" She asked again.

"You're weird." I told her flatly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's not."

"I know."

Feeling our conversation was getting nowhere, I turned to go. I can find mom a gift elsewhere anyway.

"Go straight ahead then turn left." She said stopping my track.

I looked back at her over my shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Oh, I mean the sports shop. Straight ahead then left." She said while pointing to that direction.

"Why do you keep on insisting I'm going to the sports shop?" I answered back trying my best not to glare at her.

"I don't know… just a theory I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"And what theory is that?" I turned to face her fully.

"Can you actually imagine seeing Michael Jordan going at places like this? A bookstore of all places?" She said in a matter of fact tone as if doing her best to accentuate her point.

Which I didn't really get at all.

"I'll just pretend I know where you're going with this… with your so called theory." I told her sarcastically.

She laughed even more, much to my growing irritation.

"Did the great Uchiha Sasuke just crack a joke?"

Me? Cracking a joke? Oh yes. Absolutely. And pigs fly right?

"No. And you're really weird." I told her bluntly.

"Do you know calling someone weird is like calling them a genius?"

I didn't bother to respond. She continued.

"It's because being weird and a genius are both things that people can't easily comprehend with their average minds."

And she continued.

"And do you know how many times people called Albert Einstein weird?"

"Oh… sorry, do you even know him? He's the man behind―"

"I know him." I immediately cut her off.

How dare her accused me of not knowing Albert Einstein. Even a newborn baby is familiar of him for god's sake.

"Wow. You actually know him? That's extraordinarily appalling." She said wryly.

This girl has guts, I thought.

So for a retort, I smirked at her.

"Did you also know how many times people called Einstein annoying?" I told her mockingly.

Believe me, shutting her up is like winning a scratchy, or better, a lottery ticket.

But when I looked at her expression which suddenly became so serious (that serious look which I often see on Naruto's face whenever he's choosing what type of ramen to order or on Lee's whenever he's having a dilemma on how many laps to finish), I got this feeling that something was still―

"I'm not that sure… 21 times?"

God, this girl was by far, the weirdest girl I have ever encountered.

"Oh wait! I think it was 23 times, because when he was 5 years old, you see, he went to―"

And the most annoying too.

"I. was. joking." I cut her off almost rudely as I emphasized each word. "God, you're so annoying."

She was shocked I knew for I saw it in her eyes. Her eyes displayed some emotion I can't decipher. Was she upset? Did she realize how a total asshole I was? Well I didn't mean to sound rude but seriously? Can't she take a joke?

But much to my inner chagrin, she bursted into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, that was the lamest joke ever!" She said, still laughing as she clutched her paper bag more tightly.

_Say what? _And I was the lame one?

I sighed. This meeting was simply outrageous.

Her phone rang catching both our attention. In a way, I was thankful for the diversion.

She checked the caller ID then she turned to me.

"It's my dad." She told me before answering her phone.

I looked away. She didn't have to tell me who the caller was. As if I care right?

And I convinced myself hard that she was just to some extent, amusing me so that was why I still found myself glued on the spot waiting for her to finish.

As she was talking to her dad, I took the opportunity to examine her fully. She has pink hair, which I supposed the whole world knew. It reaches down to her waist, with few locks of hair framing her face. She has emerald eyes that strangely, matched her top, as she was wearing a green shirt with a striped-dark and light green long-sleeved shirt underneath it. I smirked. Good. At least she's not wearing their uniform t-shirt. As for her bottom, she was dressed in a denim skirt, striped high socks with the same style as her long-sleeved shirt, and black doll shoes.

She also had a see-through black shoulder bag where you can see all the stuffs inside. Among other things, I remember there were pink notebook, scientific calculator, and a protractor. I grimaced. She brings protractor at the mall?

_What the hell?_

But overall, she looked smart in her outfit. Her style was kind of odd, but the funny truth is, it suited her really well.

And as I observed her more closely, I noticed she was rather petite for her age. She's not that skinny, but not as built like the other girls I knew either. She has no curves. At all. If I didn't know any better, I might mistook her for an 8th-grader.

Judging by her looks, I realized that she was very simple and plain looking. She wore no make-up. But her face has this natural glow which, I will never say out loud can bring out a natural blush in her cheeks whenever she smiled or giggled on whatever funny thing her dad was telling her over the phone.

Even with natural rosy cheeks, I convinced myself million times that no, she is not cute. She's one of the brainiacs. She's different from me.

She has rosy cheeks? So what? I had seen lots of girls who have rosy cheeks. And they were far more attractive. And they have curves to top it all.

Yet, my traitor mind kept on telling me that there was still something about her that made her different from the usual girls I see in school.

Maybe it was her personality? Her weirdness was astounding after all. But whatever, I shrugged it off. I told myself she's not my type. Simple as that.

But why I still found myself staring at her was far beyond me.

And why there was a sudden twitch in the pit of my stomach when I realized I still didn't know her name was completely beyond me either.

I was in my deepest thoughts, having another debate with myself if I should ask her name or what when suddenly―

"I have to go."

―she said bringing my thoughts back to reality. I cursed silently when I realized I must had been staring at her hard enough for me not to notice she was already done with her phone call.

_Already?_

Still, I acted indifferent.

"Hn."

Then I turned to go. Her words stopped me again though.

"Remember the directions Sasuke."

"For your own convenience, I am not going to the sports shop. I was looking for a book actually, for my mom's birthday next week."

There. I said it. For some reason, I felt somewhat relieved.

Then she smiled at me. I was flustered. It was a different smile.

It seemed… real. Genuine.

No. I didn't blush. I don't blush.

And for the third time that day, I convinced myself harder that no, her smile didn't make her looked prettier. And I wasn't swimming in the Nile River either.

So to hide my flustered state, I glared at her.

"Happy now?" I said.

And here where I was expecting another sarcastic remark from her when ―

"There's a bookstore down the 5th avenue that I really really love. They sell wide varieties of book in a reasonable price. You should check the place if you have time." She told me instead.

I didn't answer. Simply because I didn't know what to say.

Then she checked her watch.

"Oh my, I really have to go now. My dad is probably waiting for me already."

She looked at me and smiled. Again.

_Damn_

"Bye Sasuke."

Then she was gone―

―just before I was able to thank her...

And ask her her name.

-  
T.B.C**  
**-

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

A/N:

~ woot! and the 3rd installment of Four Seasons is out!

~ why the title? It's cute. haha! nah.. not only that, the term taste berry symbolizes anything that makes your life sweeter. cheesy much? yah.. ikr. :D

~ why OOC? simple. if we use the canon Sasuke, hell would freeze over first before I get him & Sakura together! go figure! *rolls eyes*

~ and yes, it's multi-chaptered! actually, I originally planned for this to be a loooooong one-shot but on the last minute, I changed my mind. so yes, expect for more chapters. XD

~ I have lots of plans for this fic! I'm really really excited! this is just the first chapter, and first chapters sometimes give us an impression that the plot is cliché and all. but I promise that I'm planning lots of twists for this fic! please support me. (:

~ and I know, I tend to mess up with our tenses, I'm very sorry for that. my Speech teacher might kill me for that but whatever, first person fics can really be a major b*tch sometimes, but still, they are really fun to write… teehee.. C:

~ and the important is, it's still understandable right?

~ btw, we dedicate this fic to all the wonderful people who reviewed Autumn Dreams & My Winter Romeo. you guys are awesome! i love you guys! thank you very much!

~ check out my new fic: Hit or Miss ^^

~ so now guys, it wouldn't take much of your time to hit the review button below right? :] why don't you give it a try? tell me what you think. I'll definitely give you a cookie.

~ see yah next chapter! :3


	2. crossword

**-  
Taste Berries in Spring  
-**

**Chapter 2: c**_**r**_**os**_**s**_**w**_**o**_**r**_**d**_

Monday was never my favorite day of the week. In some ways, I'd rather enjoy Kakashi-sensei's extensively _torture_ basketball trainings just to skip my classes. That would be much better than to wake up at four in the morning feeling like shit and nursing a severe hang-over from the night before. And add the fact that my first class was Health Science under Orochimaru-sensei just made the situation a lot worse. That professor was too freakish for my taste ― and his not so subtle creepy glances that were noticeably aimed at my direction most of the times were worth spine-chilling at that. So to wake up at the earliest time possible with a wonderful hang-over to boot added with your anticipated meeting with a freakish professor who seemed like having a shotacon-complex to top it all was never a good way to start your day.

So every Monday was not any other day for me, I was more moody than usual, and less talkative if that was even possible.

And this particular Monday was no different.

Orochimaru-sensei was at the front of the class babbling some mumbo-jumbo about psychiatric disorders and how to deal therapeutically with schizophrenic people ― a bit rich from a sane person himself in my opinion.

He called me more than once to recite both the positive and negative symptoms of Schizophrenia, having no idea whatsoever, I answered him with my few guessed ones but still got an A+ for it. He even commented how prepared I was compared to the rest of the class while giving me a disturbingly-girly smile in which I shuddered in pure disgust.

I saw Naruto giving me a 'wtf look' and a not-at-all-innocent grin afterwards muttering something like 'teacher's pet', I just glared at him and looked away.

Listening to Shikamaru's silent snores as he drifted off to his own cloudy dreamland as usual was much more interesting than to pay attention in class ― not that I was paying attention in the first place anyway, with a professor who most likely had some pedophile issues on one of his students quite secretly, it would really take a lot of your self-preservation to concentrate in his class.

If students were just allowed to curse their teachers straight in the face, I would have done that a long time ago.

Instead, I just focused my attention elsewhere. The class was typically, as attentive and quiet as ever ― with the exception of some people of course, who was either sleeping like Shikamaru or who just cared less or whatsoever about the lesson ― mainly, a loud-mouthed blonde idiot named Naruto Uzumaki who, much to my annoyance, was still grinning at me like an idiot_._ How that pathetic excuse for a blonde became my best friend, I had totally no idea. Maybe I was a traitorous assassin in my past life and Naruto was my bad karma that the gods had graciously given me to punish me and ruin my life.

Then there was Kiba, who was busy reading his favorite book ― and no, it had nothing to do with our lesson at all, and it wasn't the _Icha Icha Paradise _either. It was actually the _Chicken Soup for the Pet Lover's Soul_. The first time he read that book, we suffered a whole damn week listening to his tirades as he tells us quite dramatically his most favorite stories from the book. The idiot even had the guts to cry in front of us saying the stories were really inspirational, touching, and real tear-jerker.

Next to Kiba's seat was Shino, the most tranquil of us all. I have known him for too long yet, the guy can still remain as mysterious, unruffled, and abnormally composed as ever. Creepy in Naruto's point of view, and he vowed with his life that by hook or by crook, he will find where Shino's most ticklish spot was hidden, in which he earned a deadly glare from the guy in question. A glare ― at least it was an improvement.

And lastly, there was Sai. Honestly, I really didn't like him at first ― with his tactless remarks almost about anything, who would put up with such a guy. And what was with his fixation with dicks anyway? And his fake smiles and deadpanned expression were like the icing to his blatantly rude comments. Well, at least his nonstop bantering with Naruto never ceased to amuse us. Even Shikamaru often gave them credit for that.

I smirked inwardly. The gods must have really hated me for giving me these fucktards I called friends.

A knock in the door caught almost everyone's attention, then when sensei gestured the visitor to come in, a familiar pink-haired girl entered our room gracefully with a brown envelope at hand.

For a second, my breathing hitched momentarily.

_She's here. _I thought roughly in a daze.

She was there talking to Orochimaru-sensei. She gave him the brown envelope and they seemed to be discussing something important, as sensei was intently browsing the contents of the envelope and nodding once in a while.

Curiosity got the best of me as I tried to listen in what they were talking about but my seat was in the third row so all I heard were murmurs and nothing more.

Then it ended as abruptly as it began for the next thing I saw, she was already on her way out of the room. It just so happened that when I looked up at her again, she was looking back. And suddenly I found myself staring at her and not wanting to look away. It was like time seemed to go in slow motion and we were just there, staring at each other. A warm feeling suddenly covered my body ― not a sweaty warmth, but an inner warmth that was beyond comparison. It was like we made some kind of a connection which was nonsense since we didn't even have a decent conversation to begin with.

And I didn't even know her name ― which triggered another uncomfortable feeling inside me, which was making me uncomfortable overall.

When I realized I must be staring at her long enough, I looked away abruptly and instead, I just turned my attention to my lecture notes as I cursed inwardly. Why was she having some effect on me, I didn't have any idea.

When I looked at her again, she was smiling at me. I was stunned. What should I supposed to do? Should I smile back? But before I was able to figure out what to do, she already walked out of the room.

I didn't get it why I suddenly felt disappointed.

For the shortest span of time, I just stared at the direction of the door, where she had left off. And for a moment, I consider to run out to go after her before I realized how utterly foolish it was.

The discussion resumed, but I can't get myself to concentrate anymore. Her unexpected presence made something in me stir that I couldn't quite place. As irrational as it sounds, after the first meeting we had at the mall ― a chaotic one at that, there was this sudden nagging feeling that slowly started to annoy me. It was unfamiliar and uncalled for, a feeling I had not felt before, yet it kept on annoying me for days.

It made no sense at all. It was stupid to think that this had something to do with her. That girl was nothing but trouble. We had nothing to do with each other except for the total messed-up conversation we had the first time we actually talked ― well, courtesy of hers of course and aside from the usual random meetings we had every time we passed by each other, there were no other rational reasons why I would put so much of a big deal out of this.

But the moment she stepped in the room to the exact moment we stared at each other, almost completely wrapped-up with each other's presence, that nagging feeling began to melt away in the least possible until it was long-forgotten.

Not that I was looking forward on seeing her again, but I knew right there and then at the mall that it wasn't our last meeting for 1) we go to the same school (obviously), so it was likely inevitable that I would be seeing her more often, and 2) how can I not see her if her team ― the Brainiacs, were literally _seen_ everywhere? You can say they were the kind of people who _really_ loved to engage in school activities as if their lives depend on it. And when I say school activities, I didn't mean joining basketball or football teams, being part of the cheering squad, engaging in rave late-night parties after school, or just socializing for the sake of socializing to show off on who's better than who or whatnot. When I say _their _activities, it only had something to do with 1) promoting rules and regulations on proper decorum and right conducts, and 2) developing the well-being of our dear_ alma mater _by making the school's mission-vision their only purpose in life ― which were taken _seriously _by the other students of course, with the way they tend to loiter around the detention room almost every minute ― yeah, it was blatantly obvious they were taking it by heart. You got to love high school, really.

So seeing her for the second time was unsurprisingly enough for me. What surprised me was why her mere presence stirred some foreign feeling in me; it was uncomfortable in some extent. Maybe her unexpected appearance in my expected washed-out Monday morning was the cause of all this fuss? Or maybe seeing her again when I least expected her meant something?

I sighed. Whatever it was, I knew it was nothing I couldn't handle, I just had to rationalize with myself that it was insignificant.

She was insignificant.

But before I was able to form some coherent conclusion out of all these, a scandalous familiar loud voice cut my inner thoughts.

"Teme!"

I looked at Naruto who was still grinning at me maniacally. It had taken much of my self-control not to punch him to wipe away that grin off of his face. It was annoying as hell.

"Teme! Listen up!"

Fuck. He was too loud.

As a response, I just raised my left eyebrow and he took this as a signal to continue.

"You gotta believe your luck asshole for you were certainly grouped with me!" He said at the top of his voice while giving me his usual thumb-up pose.

Correction: His usual idiotic thumb-up pose.

Wait, a group? I lost him there for a second or so.

"Hn?"

"Sensei gave us a group project. Were you listening?" That one was Shino as he took his seat beside mine.

I looked at where sensei was currently standing on, and was half-surprised not to find him there and same as the rest in the room. Funny I didn't even notice it was already dismissal.

"Obviously he wasn't! After all, teacher's pets were supposed to be exempted from strenuous projects right Sasuke-kuuuuun?" Naruto said imitating sensei's eerie voice plus his uncanny girly smile.

"Fuck off Naruto." I said, glaring at him menacingly.

"Seriously teme! Do you even notice how he favors you all the time? And the looks he often give you were like saying something… they give me the shivers!"

"Seriously dobe, fuck. off."

"Looks like you got yourself another fan teme." He said smirking.

"Hn."

Ignoring Naruto, I looked at Shino and asked him regarding the project.

"We have to research the different types of therapeutic communication techniques to be reported next week. They were at least 44 techniques. Sensei advised us that it would be much better to report it by role-playing." Shino explained in his usual deadpanned manner.

"…"

"Tch… troublesome.." Shikamaru grunted uninterestedly while doing his stretching.

"Where are Kiba and Sai?" I asked instead when I noticed the two were missing.

"They were put in another group. Sensei himself assigned the groups. Kiba and Sai were put in a same group and their leader insisted to start the project now." Shino supplied.

"And much to our impending doom, Naruto's in our group." Shikamaru remarked coolly.

I smirked when I saw Naruto blushing beet red in embarrassment. His blush rivaled in clash with his all-out orange outfit that he called a decent fashion statement.

"Cut the crap lazybones! Don't talk as if you know the details of the project! You were just sleeping the whole time you slobby ass!"

"And you're any different how?"

"Huh! At least I had the initiative to take down notes!" Naruto said boldly as he wiggled a piece of paper in Sikamaru's face.

Shikamaru snatched the paper from Naruto's hand and examined the contents keenly.

He snorted. "Idiot. You didn't even know how to spell therapeutic correctly and you call this a reference? Naruto, seriously, when we use _your_ reference as _our _reference, I'd rather drop out from class. Have mercy on us please." He said dryly.

"Why you! You're the one to talk! And don't call me idiot you sluggish slob!"

"Gladly. Blockhead? Booby? Nincompoop? Name it."

"Fuck off! You're more teme than teme!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Arrgh! Lazy ass—"

"Simpleton—"

And their mocking spree began.

"Bummer—"

"Dumbbell—"

"Bludger—"

"Nig-nog—"

Sighing, I ignored the two as I turned to glance at Shino who seemed to be half-amused and half-exasperated of the situation.

"Shino" I called him, trying my best to ignore the bantering―

"Cloud-freak—"

"Featherbrain… and clouds are not freaky. They're awesomely wonderful—"

"Don't care. Whiz-ass—"

"Oh thank you Naruto for admitting I'm a whiz, as for the ass, that would be an understatement for you, nitwit—"

—but failing miserably. These two were just too annoying to ignore, and especially when a loud-mouthed idiot was involved, consider it as near impossible.

Shino glanced back at me and for a while, he looked like he was in deep thinking.

"Lousy—"

"That's lame, cuckoo—"

"Womenphobe—"

"It's gynephobe, dunderhead —"

"Whatever! slacker—"

"Sasuke, I have an idea." Shino informed me and if I had been any other person, I swear I would have sweat dropped for I've never thought to witness the day that I'd be seeing Shino, the most apathetic person I know, smirking.

I simply raised my eyebrow; a smirking Shino was enough to make me speechless for some time.

"Orange-fetished-saphead —"

"Shogo-freak—"

"First, it's shogi; second, it's not freaky, it's a great game, well that's only for the mentally-capable people like us, I don't really expect you to understand don't worry because third, you're the most idiotic hair-brained nut-headed moron who was raised in this planet—"

"…"

Shikamaru smirked.

"I think we should go to the library." Shino proposed impassively to no one in particular―

"Bast— NANI?" Naruto shouted in an ear-splitting squeal as he turned his full attention to Shino.

―but still caught our attentions nonetheless.

"Pinch me guys. I swear I heard Shino said we'll go the library." Naruto said in disbelief.

"We should go to the library to research." Shino repeated calmly.

-dead silence-

"The hell!"

"…"

"Troublesome."

Really. You got to love high school. Believe it.

-  
**T.B.C  
**-

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**A/N:**

**~ seriously, I need to introduce the gang first before the main plot. they deserve some major loving! :]**

**~ thank you very much for all those who reviewed the first chapter! you guys are really awesomely frawesome! -inserts a GIGANTIC glompage here- thank you so much. :)**

**~ as for this chapter, sorry for any mistake... I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**~ there's really a **_**Chicken Soup for the Pet Lover's Soul, **_**I have a copy and it is really an awesome book, if you're a pet lover like me, highly recommended.**

**~ stay tuned for the next chapter. SasuSaku fluffiness shall commence. **

**~ and don't forget to leave a review… that would be so much loved! ^^**


	3. twist

**-  
Taste Berries in Spring  
-**

**Chapter 3: t**_**w**_**i**_**s**_**t**

Monday, a fucked-up professor, group project, no basketball practice for the day, library—

"Oi Shikamaru! Are you really really damn sure this is the way to the library? How come this place is freaking surrounded by trees?"

—and a loud moronic blonde companion.

Great. Just great. This day was so far the most fucking perfect day of my life.

Thank God it's Monday.

"Oi Shikamaru! I was asking you—"

"Dobe, shut up."

"Oi teme, don't tell me—"

"Yes Naruto, this is the way to the library. Any normal student would know that. And Sasuke's right, shut up. You're so loud." Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"But this place—"

"We're at the far back area of the campus, that's why there are a lot of trees here." Shino supplied calmly.

Well it's true, we were at the far back area. When this school was founded, the administration decided that it would be more conducive if the library will be built at the most secluded area, somewhere quiet and private which was why it was located at the back of the school — isolated and totally out of the way.

"But why was our library built here? This place is freaky. It's so quiet. I can't even see anyone hanging out here."

"We're at the library premises; it's supposed to be quiet here you idiot." I muttered.

"Shut up teme! You know what I mean."

"Nope, I don't and I don't wanna."

"Prick."

"Don't talk Naruto, the people here are really strict. I don't want my ID to be confiscated by your impertinent attitude." Shikamaru said impassively as we finally arrived at the entrance.

"Arrgh! Can't wait for all this shit to finish, so we can finally have our spring break!"

For once, the dobe made sense.

We showed our IDs to the guard then proceeded to the lobby where a middle-aged woman greeted us. She asked for our library cards (library cards were given to us every start of the school year); she then typed something on the computer and then gave us our pass. It was a laminated card that visitors including students were required to have once they entered here, for security purposes.

Since our library was highly popular and often visited by tourists and people from other schools, the security here was doubled. Maybe tripled.

Not that I care, I hardly go here.

The librarian informed us that the Science section was located at the third floor.

"Holy shit! This place is so huge! It's like a museum!" Naruto hollered loudly.

What a dobe.

"No yelling please." The librarian warned us, in not exactly the softest voice possible, that silence was strictly observed at this place.

I felt her glare piercing our backs. Shino turned back to apologize then we hurriedly made our way to the stairs.

"Seriously Naruto, don't open your mouth." Shikamaru muttered.

Upon reaching the third floor, there was another entrance with a swiping device situated just beside it. It's a kind of device which you need to swipe your library cards for access, probably for security purposes again.

The place had loads of shit if you know what I mean.

After doing so, we entered.

"The security here is fucking exaggerating." Naruto muttered brashly—

"No swearing allowed here." A warning voice caught all our attentions.

When we turned to our sides, we found a guy smirking for all its worth. He was wearing the same uniform, with his polo shirt tucked in his slightly tight pants. He wore a heavy-rimmed glasses, had a messy brown hair, and he was carrying a large backpack and a hard-bounded encyclopedia at hand.

He was still smirking as he regarded us from head to toe.

What a loser. He was some dork pretending to be cool. Annoying.

There are a lot of things that can easily irritate me as hell, and posers are in the top of my list. Poser — self-explanatory, the name says it all.

"Are you guys lost or something?" He inquired mordantly.

"Is this the Science section?" Shino asked coolly.

"Positive. So what are you doing here? What business do you inquire here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? This is the library so what do you expect?" Naruto interjected, starting to get pissed.

"The gym is on the other side of the campus, remember?" He said mockingly, still smirking.

I raised my eyebrow, that line was very much familiar.

"Your point is?" I said.

"I don't think your type has any business here at the library so I advise you—"

"Our type?" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Yes, your type. I know all of you perfectly well, kings of the courts right?" He faked a parched laugh then gave us a stern look and said, "This isn't a playground. You may be the best in the courts but this is the li-bra-ry, and you can't just go here to loiter—"

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked dryly interrupting him.

"You're asking who I am? Well, just so let you know, I am the one in charged in here! It's my job to make sure everything is alright! I'm—"

"A loser." I said wryly.

Shikamaru smirked. Naruto roared in laughter.

"Sshhhh…." The other students hushed for us to be quiet.

"I… I… I'm not a loser! How dare you! I'm the—"

"No. 1 loser." I supplied.

"I'm not!" He yelled defensively, face reddening furiously.

"Sshhh…." The students hushed for him to be quiet, with matching deadly glares.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not a loser! I'm the top student in my class, with straight As and—"

"Shut up loser!" One student shouted causing some fuss and snickers.

I smirked. "Whatever you say."

When he looked like he still wanted to retort, Naruto beat him to it.

"Anything else four-eyes?" Naruto asked derisively.

"You'll pay for this Uchiha Sasuke, for making fun of me and—"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"Guys, let's go. This is really troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Wait!" Four-eyes wasn't done yet.

"I need to check first if you got your pass before—"

This time, it was Shino who intervened.

He shoved the laminated card on his face, immediately shutting him up.

And intervened he did.

"You. are. really. getting. on. my. nerves. four. eyes." He said threateningly as he gave him his most dangerous glare (behind the shades of course).

We were half-surprised. We've never seen Shino snapped like this before.

"I—"

"It's people like you that piss me off the most."

"I—"

"Shhh… don't talk."

'I—"

"I. said. don't. talk."

"I—"

"You don't get it do you? One more word and I'll let my bugs handle you."

"Bugs?" Four eyes stammered.

And Shino gave him a menacing smile. "Yes bugs."

"You… carry bugs? The rumors are true? That… that you carry bugs in school?"

His answer was a more menacing smile.

"I don't believe you Aburame Shino. You, and your friends are just making fun of me, pulling this kind of prank wouldn't scare me at all and—"

"Wanna bet on that?" Shino asked dangerously.

I didn't expect Shino can very well pull it off, the villain look I mean. He looked really convincing, to say the least.

"I—"

"One. more. word." Shino reiterated icily.

Four-eyes automatically shut up.

"So, got any more problems?" Shino asked threateningly.

Four-eyes just tremblingly shook his head.

"Good. Then mind your own business."

Upon getting the clue, he muttered something incoherently then hurriedly ran out of sight.

What a loser.

"What's with that guy? So rude! How come almost all the brainy-nerdy I know aren't very nice people?"

Upon hearing Naruto's comment, a familiar pink-haired brainy-nerdy suddenly flashed in my mind. Well, not that I was thinking she was nice. I didn't know her that well, heck! I didn't even know her at all! I just got the feeling she wasn't in any way like four-eyes or other nerds Naruto was talking about. And I bet if Naruto knew her, he would most likely find her nice.

And why in the hell was I thinking about her? Right, because Naruto said something about rude nerdy people and she was the only nerd that I happened to come across and talked with so most likely, I'll be thinking of her. Not actually her, but her, being a nerd and all.

Ok, I knew I didn't sound too convincing at all so sue me. I was damn confused myself on how to deal with her. She may have some effect on me alright, but I was sure whatever effect she was having on me was insignificant — something that would surely slip away in days, something irrelevant, and something not really worth my time to fret about.

One philosophy I learned about life; never let trivial things get into you. And I was doing pretty well, that was before she entered the picture, and it seemed like that philosophy found its different meaning.

The day I first encountered her at the mall was also the same day that she started to be so annoying. She probably didn't know it, the fact that she was so far the most annoying girl I have ever met. And for that alone pissed me like no other, the thought that she was unconsciously bothering me without even trying at all.

And the worst part, I was getting affected by a girl who I didn't even know the name. You got to be kidding me!

Or maybe, the fact that I didn't know anything about her was really the reason why I was feeling anxious inside. Maybe what I really wanted was, to get to know her or maybe I just wanted to talk to her again.

I knew it. She was nothing but trouble.

And I claimed I was the jack of all trades when it comes to girls? Maybe I was. Maybe not. I wasn't sure anymore.

"Nice going Shino! You practically scared the shits out of four-eyes! What a scaredy-cat! Actually believing in jokes like that!" Naruto yelled loudly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who said I was joking?" Shino said coolly, the threatening tone hanging.

"…"

"Let's sit over there." Shikamaru suggested trying to drop the topic as he pointed the vacant table at the middle left corner of the library.

"You're kidding right? I mean the rumors about the bugs?" Naruto asked Shino evenly.

Why did he need to press that?

"Wanna bet Naruto?" Shino replied calmly.

When Naruto didn't reply, Shino smirked evilly then followed Shikamaru.

"Teme?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"…"

"Oi Te—"

"Dobe."

"Did you see that?"

"Hn."

"He looked really evil, with that smirk, the one I often see in thriller movies, a Freddy Krueger kind of look, or Jason—"

"Jason has a mask on you idiot"

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Remind me not to piss Shino ever again."

"Hn."

Agreed.

"And teme?"

"What?"

"Forget about my plan to find his most ticklish spot."

"Hn. Whatever."

When we were already settled in our seats, with thick Psychiatric books all over the table, Shino began explaining more about the project then we started scanning over the books.

There were at least 44 therapeutic techniques but we only needed to research 15 and we're done.

15? No big deal — except for the role-playing part, that is. How in the world can we do that? Role-play was a taboo word for us, most especially for me. I don't do role-plays. I play RPG in video games to the point of addiction but a real life role-play? No shit.

"Pftt! I bet sensei just wanna see teme acting his heart out and all that!" Naruto said teasingly.

I merely gave him my 'another word, dobe and you're dead' glare.

Seemed like he got the message and shut up, yet still grinning stupidly.

"Let's just focus on this first, and then we can deal with the role-play later. What a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"I just don't get it why sensei still gave us this project, we should be preparing for the spring dance by now! And then the spring break."

"Ditto." A familiar voice blended in. When we looked up, there were Kiba and Sai.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted then found his seat beside Shikamaru.

"Hello dickheads." And that was Sai, as he took his seat beside mine.

"Done with the project?" Shino asked them.

"Uh nope. But our very responsible leader insisted to take the project all by himself. Who are we to disagree right?" Kiba said with a huge grin in his face.

"Aww, how come teme didn't offer something like that?" Naruto grunted aloud.

"Offer what?"

I was pretty sure whatever he was about to say would be plainly foolish as usual—

"To finish all this by yourself so we can all go home."

—and I was right. **Dimwit**, _adj_. see **Naruto**.

"And what gave you the idea I would do something as stupid as that?"

"You're the leader that's why."

"Says who?"

"That's a total given teme. You're sensei's most favorite of all his favorites."

Kiba snickered. "Well that's true." Then he and Naruto exchanged their stupid grins and high fives.

What a couple of idiots.

Before Naruto could able to say something more, I took one Psychiatric book, the thickest one among all the other hard-bounded thick books, and pounded it on his head. Hard. Hard enough that would surely bruise.

"Arrghh!" He groaned as he pressed his hand over his head. "Why'd you do that Sasuke?"

"Because you're stupid."

"You're such a kill-joy teme. I'll possibly get a concussion!"

"That's the point."

"Bastard."

"Hn."

"Naruto. Get serious, let's finish this so we can all go home. I really wanna go home. It's way past my bedtime." Shikamaru said stifling a yawn.

"But it's just 5:30 in the afternoon!"

"Exactly."

"Fine. This is such a drag." Naruto muttered.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru replied heaving a sigh.

"We've been looking since forever, we still can't find anything."

"Then try harder."

"I'm all zonked out!"

"You haven't done anything." I said.

"I can't focus. I am too preoccupied with the spring dance then the spring break to worry over sensei's fetishes."

"We get it Naruto, you're excited. Now get back to work." Shikamaru remarked lamely.

"Oh hell yeah! Three weeks assholes! Three weeks! Just try to imagine all the things we'll be doing this spring break! First stop! My house! I'm really excited! And I'll make sure sleeping is the last thing we'll be doing." Naruto squealed elatedly.

"Eew... you make it sound so dirty." Shikamaru smirked.

"For a boring sleepy-head, you're such a horn-dog!"

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders, obviously uninterested to make a retort.

"Hey! Dogs aren't horny! They're really lovable!" Kiba interrupted defensively.

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna cry now?" Naruto teased.

"You should respect dogs Naruto. Learn to respect those who are more superior." Kiba intoned in the same teasing tone.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you what superiority is you mutt!—"

"Naruto. Get on your task." Shino instructed calmly. Very calmy in fact.

Naruto stiffened, glared at Kiba who was grinning, then proceeded to scan the books again.

It looked like Shino really made an impression to be able to shut Naruto up like that.

I smirked. This won't take long though. Five seconds.

Five, four, three, two, one…

"By the way guys."

I knew it. Naruto couldn't stand being quiet for more than five seconds.

"Speaking of spring dance—"

"You're the only one who's speaking dobe." I said.

"Shut it te—"

"Argh Naruto, can you be serious with this and can we not talk about that now? I'm not really looking forward to that day." Shikamaru sighed.

"This is important Shika, way more important than this!"

Ok one fact in life, whenever Naruto started to say something which he claimed was more important than anything that was really important, it simply meant that whatever he was going to say is not really important.

"So… I assumed you got your dates for the dance?" Naruto inquired curiously.

But this time was one of the exceptions for that question slightly got me, my date for the dance? For some reason, I suddenly had second thoughts about that word. Don't get me wrong, I have never had any trouble getting a hot date. It was just that, now… it seemed different. It seemed something strange happened to me and I just can't think of anyone I wanted to go with for the spring dance. I didn't know what the reason was. Or maybe I did. I was just denying it.

But despite of that I shrugged it off, as if it didn't matter.

"Well?" Naruto ventured.

Shino didn't respond. Shikamaru yawned. Sai was smiling. Kiba seemed in deep thoughts.

"Holy deep shit! Don't tell me I'm the only one who's going with a hot date?"

"Someone will go with you? I pity her." I muttered softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Such a poor girl." Kiba said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean jerkheads?"

"Naruto, I really don't care about your date." Shikamaru muttered.

"Does your date have a dick?" Sai asked innocently, making Kiba howled in laughter.

I smirked. Sai just have to get straight to the point.

"Yuck! I'm gonna beat your sorry ass for even saying that!"

"So you prefer asses better than dicks huh?" Sai said, smiling.

"Just fuck off and have your blood check Sai, you bastard!"

Sai merely smiled at him as a response.

"Pfft! You guys are just jealous!" Naruto retorted.

"FYI dimwit, I already asked someone, and she's gonna tell me her answer on Saturday."

"I read from a book that when a girl tells you that, it's a 95% no." Sai explicated.

"Well, tell you what! Go burn that book for that useless information!" Kiba yelled.

Ignoring all the nonsense banters and retorts mostly from Naruto and Kiba, I finished scanning another book yet still, fat chance, there were hardly anything relevant. So I started to pull out another book from the pile, about to take a good scanning again.

Then suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of pink.

My reaction was immediate. Before I could stop myself, I suddenly stood up from my seat and looked around, turning my head left and right trying almost desperately to find who I was expecting for. I heard Naruto asking what's wrong and yet, I kept on looking.

None. I didn't see her. I thought maybe I was just imagining things; maybe this lack of sleep was really getting into me. Maybe I was delusional. She wasn't there. And the feeling of disappointment was vaguely overwhelming.

"Teme? Anything wrong?" I glanced down at Naruto, who was looking really curious. Fuck. Reality hit me; I probably had acted utterly foolish. They were probably wondering what in the hell had just happened to me. Don't ask me, I totally had no idea myself what suddenly made me do that. I merely acted on instinct. It was like, the feeling was all natural, and something that was beyond my control.

I felt their eyes on me, almost certainly waiting for an explanation.

"Te—"

"I'm fine." I replied sternly, giving some expression that I really don't want to talk about it.

Naruto still looked curious, with Kiba sharing the same look. Sai had a blank expression. Shino wasn't looking at me, at least. And Shikamaru, was smirking, as if he knew what was really happening.

Just when I was about to settle on my seat, there was that flash of pink again. And like before, I immediately turned to look where I saw it. And when I did, I knew this time I wasn't anything close to being delusional, because there she was, sitting in the seat across from me, reading a book while writing some notes. She looked really engrossed on what she was doing, completely ignoring her blonde companion who kept on talking to her.

Did she notice me sitting here? How long had she been sitting there? Did she know I was here? I can't help myself but to be slightly curious.

"Oi teme! What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, nudging my elbows. That was when I realized I was still standing and staring at her. Crap! I needed to think fast, some sort of excuse or something.

"Hn." I merely returned to my seat casually, ignoring Naruto. I acted indifferent, the least I could do right?

"Sasuke?" Naruto pressed on the matter. What a nuisance.

"It's nothing. Get back on your work."

"It doesn't look like nothing though…" Kiba crooned.

Nice. Another nuisance.

"Hn." That was my only answer. The very least I wanted to do was to explain myself to them. I couldn't even figure it out myself.

I got back on reading — a lame excuse at that, and just forced myself to concentrate on whatever book I was reading, another lame excuse for the urge to glance at her again was highly tempting. I cannot focus anymore, not when I was aware that she was also here and any time by now, she could see me. You can say that I was slightly agitated for whatever impression I would make on her if she saw me reading these thick hard-bounded books.

"And that, my friends, is my date for the spring dance." Naruto cooed dreamily. I turned to look at Naruto. He was smiling, not a goofy smile, it was a different smile and he seemed like in a daze.

"Dudes. I'm in love…" He said pensively.

I followed the direction where he was looking. I stiffened. He was looking at her.

"Oi Naruto! I thought you already have a date!" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah! She's my date! I've been meaning to ask her for so long." Naruto intoned.

"What you dumbass! I thought you said you already asked her?"

"Not yet. Well, I'm pretty sure she'll accept the invitation anyway."

"You mean that date you were referring to, you still haven't asked that girl?"

"Nope. But I am 100% positive she'll agree." Naruto said boldly.

"Geez, you're really hopeless Naruto."

I can't believe it. Naruto wanted to ask her for the dance? And the dobe said he was in love? In love with the girl who was incessantly annoying me for days? I needed to get straight to the point.

"I didn't know you like pink-haired girls dobe." I said in my most casual voice, as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Eh? Pink? Oh… you got me all wrong teme. Well, Sakura-chan is really cute but I was referring to Ino, the blonde one."

That got me for sure. So Naruto was talking about the blonde girl, and wait…

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ahh yes. The pink-haired girl. Her name's Sakura."

Ok. I was dreaming alright. It was too much for it was way too good to be true. Naruto knowing the random annoying weird girl I met at the mall? And he knew her name? And what's with the honorifics as if they were really close or something? How could something as bizarre as that can happen in real life? So her name was Sakura. Rather obvious. Why didn't I think of that?

"How did you know her?" For some reason, the fact that Naruto knew her was so annoying me.

"You mean Sakura-chan? Well every time I went on detentions, she was often there to assist the teachers, and she sometimes helps me a lot when I'm having conflict in schedules due to our basketball trainings."

What? Why haven't I encountered her at all? Not the detention part but whenever I was having conflicts in schedules.

"She's really a cutie if you ask me. Pink hair is so rare. I've wanted to ask her if it's all natural." Kiba said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean you've wanted to ask her?" I asked coolly.

"Well, I often see her at the park every weekend; she has a dog too, a golden retriever. So whenever I'm taking Akamaru for a walk, she's also there, walking her dog. I didn't know her name until now but her pink hair interests me, it looks edible."

What the hell? And now, it was Kiba? Don't tell me I was the only one here who had no idea of whatsoever about her. That was just plainly ridiculous. But I wanted to ask them what else they knew about her, I just didn't know how to start.

But first, I needed to stay casual, aloof, and uninterested.

"That is Sakura Haruno." Shikamaru said offhandedly.

And damn, he was smirking at me. And a smirking Shikamaru was as rare as a quiet Naruto. He knew something.

Forget to stay casual, damnit.

"Hn?"

"She's Temari's cousin. Sakura I mean."

"You mean that kick-ass girlfriend of yours?" Naruto snickered.

"Stop right there Naruto, or I'll be the one to kick your ass, no matter how troublesome that is."

"I'm just kidding dude! No need to be defensive! I have my own blonde girlfriend you know."

"Not yet you prat!" Kiba exclaimed.

My mind went blank, literally. Temari was Sikamaru's girlfriend for two years now, so meaning Shikamaru had known Sakura for two years? Shikamaru knew her all along. And so were Naruto and Kiba. Was I being punked or something?

"Why Sasuke? Interested?" Shikamaru asked indifferently.

Act natural Sasuke, act natural, I convinced myself hundred times.

"As if. She's not my type. What an annoying woman."

"Wow. Did you hear that? Sasuke explained in full sentences." Kiba cried out.

So what? What does it had to do with anything?

"She is so definitely your type teme!" Naruto butted in. "It's just that when we used to ask you regarding girls, you usually answer with your own specialized grunt that you call a normal conversation. But this time, you actually explained yourself like any normal teenager in the planet. Sakura-chan's definitely your type of girl."

"Your logic never ceased to astound me." I said sarcastically.

"Teme's really talkative today do you think?"

"Shut up dobe."

"You know what Sasuke, I knew her for quite some time now, and so if you have anything you wanna ask, you tell me." Shikamaru broke in.

"How generous." I muttered. "But I don't see the point. I'm not interested."

"I read from a book that the first step to acceptance is denial. Sasuke is just reacting normally." Sai explained nonchalantly, smiling.

"Hn. Whatever."

Can't they just fuck off and leave me alone?

"But I think you have a chance Sasuke, she kinda likes socially-inept guys if you ask me." Shikamaru said.

"What?"

Naruto and Kiba snickered loudly. "So much for not interested huh!"

"I knew it." Sai concurred.

"Well, she was dating Neji last year." Shikamaru continued.

"The Hyuuga?" I asked, trying my best to sound detached as possible.

"Neji Hyuuga? The former captain of the football team?" Naruto cut in.

"Yes."

"So Sakura also likes sports-minded socially-inept guys huh? Good one Sasuke, you're absolutely on the right track!"

"I don't see what it has anything to do with me. I don't care." I grumbled.

"Denial… denial…" The others muttered.

So she was dating Hyuuga? So what? As if I care right? There was absolutely no reason for me to fuss over that. She can date anyone she wanted to. It was in no way my business. She was really annoying and —

"Oh crap! Sakura-chan's already left!"

Almost abruptly, I turned to look at where she was sitting and the dobe's right, she wasn't there any longer. She left.

"Aww teme… what if Neji came to pick her up to make some lovin-lovin?"

"I don't care."

Neji picking her up? So what? She can be with him anytime, and I don't care. I really don't care. I really don't care!

Damnit.

"Oi Sasuke, where are you going? You aren't done yet." Kiba asked at full volume.

I didn't realize that I unconsciously stood up until Kiba pointed out. "Bathroom." I said.

"Go and calm yourself Sasuke." Shino suddenly said nonchalantly.

What the hell did he mean? I had no idea. This was Shino we're talking about afterall.

"Hn."

"Don't cry teme." Naruto teased.

Ignoring him, I went on my way.

Now to think about it, I didn't know where the bathroom was located, not that I was planning to go anyway. I just needed to get away from the others for a while. I hated to admit it but listening to them was extremely annoying me, they were just as clueless as me so they can't be any help.

I just decided to suit myself by strolling around the library, checking a full row of bulletins and piles of thesis samples and whatnot and all that.

And when I thought I had enough surprising turn of events for the day, I was wrong. I was damn wrong for before I was about to round the corner, and get back to the table, I saw her. Again.

Sakura.

At least now, I knew her name. And she hadn't gone home. Hyuuga didn't pick her up.

And suddenly there was the feeling that surrounded me without warning, and somehow I knew that feeling. Relief.

I slowly walked towards her.

She was on her tippy toes reaching for an encyclopedia. I smirked. Shorty.

"Hey, need a hand? Or how about a ladder?" I asked teasingly, pertaining to her height.

Encyclopedia totally forgotten, she abruptly faced me, her expression was obvious. She was surprised to see me.

"Oh Sasuke. It's you." She stammered.

"Glad to see me?" I asked.

"What a funny guy." She deadpanned then turned on her tippy toes again to get the book.

"You can ask my help you know." I remarked nonchalantly, as I leaned back to the pile of books from the row.

The truth was, I did mean to help her, well I just wanted to see her ask for my help first.

"Oh right! How about giving me a hand? But mind you, books are parallelogram, not round like a basketball. Think you can hold one?" She replied.

I snorted. "That wouldn't be a problem weird girl." I said then reached for the encyclopedia and gave it to her.

"Thank you. I didn't know you're such a gentleman."

"Hn."

"Tough homework?" She asked suddenly.

"Hn?"

"I saw you and your friends back there. You looked so engrossed."

So she did see me. So what did she think of me now? After seeing me getting all stirred up with a stupid science project. Was it a turn-off?

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Really? If it's nothing, then why are you still here?" She said then started walking out of the aisle, with me unconsciously following her.

"That's none of your concern."

She sneaked a quick look at our table, and then faced me, smiling.

Damn. That smile again. Did she know how annoying it was?

"Psychiatric books huh?"

How did she know that?

"A group project." I answered.

"Orochimaru-sensei's?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"How does it concern you?"

"Since you helped me with this book, I'll gladly return the favor."

"You don't have to." I knew I was being rude, but I wasn't used to be treated kindly by school brains, it just sounded off.

"Come on, just tell me what your project was all about. I knew sensei's projects were sometimes out of this world."

"You're really annoying." I muttered then I reached for a small piece of paper in my pocket. "Here." I said as I gave her the reference.

She read the paper then turned to me. "Therapeutic techniques? And this is the list of the books you acquired?"

"Yes."

"Tough luck I'm sure."

"That's why I said it's none of your—"

"That's because you got the wrong books."

Wrong books? Didn't she know we were searching over twelve thick hard-bounded books?

"Follow me." She said.

Huh? "Where?"

"Just follow me."

She led me to the far-end aisle of the library. She rummaged around the rows, and then picked a book from the pile. It was a blue book, average in size, not too thick but way thinner that the other books we got. It wasn't even hard-bounded.

"Psychiatric Mental Health Nursing, third edition by Sheila L. Videbeck." She said.

She handed me the book, when I reached it from her, she continued. "And she was the person you are looking for."

I still had doubts of course. We had looked over a dozen of books; it was just absurd that this book which she had given me was the right one.

As if sensing my uncertainty, she said. "Turn to page 111."

I turned to page 111, and I was stunned. I was totally knocked for a loop, for in this page up to the next pages, all therapeutic techniques were found.

Wow. She was really a braniac. Did she memorize all the books?

I didn't know what to say. I knew that I should thank her, but how?

"You're welcome Sasuke." She said, as if she knew what I wanted to tell her. When I looked at her, I realized she meant it.

But a part of me really wanted to say it. It was like I didn't want her to be disappointed of me so I knew I still needed to say it. This was another first for me, the usual me doesn't care on whatever people might say about me, or my actions. But she was different, I knew that.

"Thank you Sakura" I said. And I meant it.

She paused immediately. She probably was taken aback. Well, I couldn't blame her, thanking someone was out of my character to begin with.

"Uhh Sasuke?" She asked softly.

"Hn?" She looked flustered. I didn't think a simple thank you would get her all flustered up like this. I didn't get why she got flustered though, didn't she already say you're welcome? She was really weird like that.

"How did you know my name?"

Oh shit! How could I explain that?

Well, I knew I just have to be honest right? Nothing could go wrong with this anyway.

"Shikamaru knows you." I said composedly, straight to the point.

"Oh... right."

"He said you're Temari's cousin."

"That's right."

Then she started walking away. For a moment, I wanted to stop her, talked to her more, or just spend more time with her. And I still wanted to ask her something. So before I can control myself, I reached for her elbow and turned her around. She was surprised alright. And I was surprised by my bold action as well. But I really didn't want her to leave for I wasn't sure when I could see her again.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uhm… I still need to go the faculty, Kurenai-sensei wants to see me so…" She stammered then I realized I was still holding her. I released her nonchalantly, trying my best to act naturally as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Hn."

"I think you should head back to the others. They were probably wondering where you are."

"Probably."

"Well… ok Sasuke, bye. I'll go ahead." Then she went off, until I can't see her any longer. And just like that she was gone.

When I returned to the table, Naruto immediately asked me where the hell I've been.

"Go home. I'll be the one to do the project. I found a good reference." I said, not bothering to take a seat.

"Ehhh?" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed.

"Looks like Sasuke got a change of heart. I wonder what really happened on his trip to the bathroom." Shikamaru remarked mischievously.

"Hn." Stupid geniuses.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Shino asked unperturbed.

"Yes."

"I knew it! Teme's really a leader-material." Naruto chanted happily.

"Hn."

"Thank you Sasuke." Shino said.

"Hey hey Shino! No need to thank the teme, he's doing this from the bottom of his heart."

"Shut up dobe."

"Hey Sasuke, to return the favor. I'll help you with Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"As if."

We went out of the library, took a quick stop at the caf, and made our way to the parking lot since almost all of us had a car. Except Shikamaru, who drives a motorcycle, Kiba gets picked up by his sister almost everyday, and Shino was one of the few students who still ride the school bus. His dad was a bit overprotective of him, which was why.

Just before I made my way to my car, I saw her again, for the third time. She was sitting in one of the benches, and seemed like she was waiting for someone. Maybe she was waiting for the blonde companion of hers. But those benches were reserved for people who were waiting to be picked up by private transpo. I knew that since Kiba often sat there when waiting for his sister. Then suddenly Naruto's words flashed back in my mind, what if she was indeed waiting for Neji. But why should I care in the first place anyway? I shouldn't care. I just wanted to go home.

God! She was really annoying! So in the end, I still found myself walking back towards the benches, towards her. Damn her.

"Hey." I said the moment I reached the bench beside where she was sitting on.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Are you, in any way, stalking me perhaps?" She grinned.

"You wish." I smirked at her. "I'm about to go to my car when I saw you."

"I see."

"So done with Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yup. She just wanted me to report our next topic in class."

"Hn."

"Done with the project?"

"Yes."

"And thanks to me." She said teasingly.

"Whatever."

"Grouch."

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Are you dating the Hyuuga?" What can I do? I was always straight to the point.

She looked shocked by the sudden question, obviously not expecting to hear it.

Then when it appeared like she already caught on the topic, she gave me some sort of a perky smirk.

"Why jealous?"

No duh!

"Hardly."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Is it wrong to ask you?"

"Are you interested in me?"

"No."

"You're really a funny guy Sasuke."

"Whatever. Just answer the question."

"No."

"What no? You don't want to answer the question?"

"No, I am not dating Neji."

So she wasn't dating Hyuuga. At least.

"So don't be jealous."

What? I wasn't jealous, stupid girl.

"Shut up."

"What a funny guy."

"You're such a weird girl."

"And so I've heard."

"Hn."

Just then, her phone alerted her that she received a text message.

"So, I'll go ahead now."

"Your ride's here?"

"Yup."

I wondered who was going to pick her up, at least it wasn't the Hyuuga. That was slightly relieving. But then I thought if by any chance, she already had a boyfriend or what. It was also possible right?

"Hey Sasuke, my dad's here. I have to go now." She said cutting out my thoughts.

"Your dad?" I asked.

"Yes. My dad always picks me up after school. Don't worry, I'd let you meet him some other time."

"And why would I do that?" I said indifferently.

Seriously? Why would I do that?

Just then, a black car parked its way in front of us, she hurriedly picked up her bag and stood up from the bench. But before she made her way to the car, she looked back at me and said, "Bye Sasuke, it was really nice talking to you. Take care." Then she went inside then they were gone.

I was left speechless again, for the umpteenth time, by the same girl.

But then I realized something. And this time I was sure of it, there were no qualms or inhibitions this time.

I was attracted to her. Simple as that.

And I wanted to get to know her better and spend time with her.

But first, I needed a dog.

-  
**T.B.C  
**-

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**A/N:**

**~ studies + social life + other stuffs = late updates (:**

**~ whew… and done. sorry for the wait guys. this is by far the longest update i've ever done, i really hope it's all worth the wait… sorry for any mistake, i often do my updates at 2 in the morning, what a vampirish schedule i know… can't be helped… *sighs***

**~ thanks so much for the continuous support, adds, & reviews *glomps***

**~ next stop: hit or miss (expect it real soon), then a couple of one-shots i've been dying to write *claps for me***

**~ ok 'nuf babbling… i'm outta here! teehee,,, see yah!**


	4. chase

**-  
Taste Berries in Spring  
-**

**Chapter 4: c**_**h**_**a**_**s**_**e**

Whoever tells you that pursuing someone you are attracted to is exciting, bone-thrilling, and all that crap is a fucking liar and insane beyond comparison.

I was damn nervous. Was that normal? Naruto said it was but who listens to Naruto? I surely don't if you ask me. Seriously, I was beginning to think that making myself significant to a woman is just bizarre and clearly, out of the ordinary. I don't do this stuff to begin with.

But still, I took my chances ignoring that little part of my mind saying this whole scenario may be more trouble than it is worth. Damn her for making me feel this way.

So there I was, at the park waiting for her to arrive because I knew that she always takes her dog for a walk every Saturday morning at ten sharp. So there I was, at the park at nine thirty in the morning, with a dog. Yeah, you heard me right; I had a dog with me. And for the record, I didn't buy it, I don't buy dogs. I'm not really fond of animals. Kakashi, my coach and class adviser gave us an individual project the week before and he personally gave me mine. And just my luck, I was assigned to watch after his most favorite dog, Pakkun. And mind you, it's the ugliest pug I have ever seen. I accepted nevertheless, as if I had a choice.

At ten five, I began to search for her, pink is not really that hard to overlook. I was sitting on one of the benches as my eyes scanned the area from where I was seated on. It was frustrating; I was told she always comes at ten sharp.

I felt a tug on my hand and found Pakkun staring at me with a little pout. He was pulling on his leash urging me to stand.

_What now?_

I ignored him. After a few seconds, I felt another tug. I sighed. He wanted something and I didn't have any clue what it was. The dog wasn't just ugly, it was annoying as hell.

I finally stood up and let him pull me into the crowd. Maybe he just needed a walk or something. Fine, that was the idea anyway. He then started running. Oh hell no. I never run with dogs. Ever. It took half of my strength to get him to stop and fortunately, he stopped. Then he looked at me with raised eyebrows and gave me a playful growl. I could have considered it cute if I'm fond of dogs but no thanks, I, running with dogs is just plainly ridiculous.

"Let's just walk. No running." Great, just great. Never in my whole life had I planned the day that I'll be talking to a dog.

The big clock located at the middle of the park rang loudly signaling it was ten thirty. It rings every thirty minutes. I probably shouldn't have been so surprised with all the running.

I let out a deep sigh, slightly annoyed. Didn't she know she's thirty minutes late? Damn her. I suddenly felt exhausted of the whole thing. I was here thirty minutes earlier and yet, she still managed to be late. What has gotten into her?

What if she could not come? What if she had another plans for the day? What if I was just wasting my time here?

I told you, whoever tells you that pursuing someone you are attracted to is exciting, bone-thrilling, and all that crap is a fucking liar and insane beyond comparison.

The reality is― it's frustrating, nerve-racking, and exhausting. Really, you got to trust me.

I started to pull out my iPod, ready to go home when I looked up and saw HER. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She had on black sandals, black Capri pants, and a red floral top. She was sitting in the seat across from me reading a book. Her long hair hung down over her face and when she brushed it back, I got a glimpse how solemn she looked at that moment. She was breathtaking. And I don't say that a lot.

Ok, now was the cue for me to enter the picture. I started to walk toward her. As I got closer, I realized that I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. What should I say? You know that feeling of complete shock that you can't even speak? Triple it, and that was me. I had no idea what to say or how to say it, so I backed out, went to a different direction and straight into the bathroom. Wow, smooth Sasuke. Pakkun was staring at me strangely. Now, even the dog thought I'm weird.

I have probably stayed inside the bathroom for three minutes. After I conquered my nervousness, I left the bathroom and walked by her again. She was still there and when I got a little closer, I recognized the thick book she was reading, I'll recognize that anywhere. She was reading a dictionary. I chuckled, I can't help it. That was just so her. This girl brings a protractor at the mall and dictionary at the park.

"Sakura," I greeted her the moment I reached her bench.

I just slipped when I addressed her by her first name. It just felt so natural.

Then she looked up and I can clearly tell she was surprised. One moment she was reading in peace then the next I was there, standing in front of her, with a dog.

"Sasuke?" she asked and met my gaze with a small smile. Damn her.

I had no idea what to do next but I knew something had to be done. I took the seat beside hers and out of all the clichés in the world―

"How are you?" I asked her.

A pause. I surprised her remember?

"I'm good. And you?" She answered softly, closed her dictionary then turned to look at me. Good.

"I'm fine," I took my gaze off of her. I had to and you know why.

"Wow, you have a dog!" she cried out. I was surprised when she suddenly sat on the ground and played with Pakkun, tickling him and touching his ears and all. What a lucky dog.

"I didn't know you have a dog Sasuke," she looked up at me and stared. I looked away; her gaze would kill me one day.

"It's not mine. It's Kakashi's." I admitted.

"Oh? What's his name?" she asked.

"Pakkun," I answered.

"He's such a cute dog!" she cooed.

I frowned. "No, he's not," I said and I meant it. I will go for Akamaru anytime.

"Don't be so rough Sasuke," she lectured half-heartedly then turned her attention to Pakkun once more. She patted its head gently.

"Pakkun right? Don't listen to him. You are a cutie," she giggled while stroking the dog's ears playfully. Pakkun seemed to like her a lot. I should have not brought it with me. Really, what a lucky dog.

"What are you up to?" I asked when she finally returned to her seat.

"I brought Cheetos for his monthly grooming," she answered. "I left him at the pet shop just across the park."

"Cheetos?" I had a faint idea who that is.

"It's my dog." That figured.

"What time are you going to pick him up?" I asked.

She glanced at her watch and looked at me. "Hmm, in an hour I guess."

"Wanna go for pizza?" I asked. I had to ask her. How often does an opportunity like this come along? So I decided to go for it and when I go for something, I go all the way.

I couldn't look at her. I was a little nervous to see her expression. What if she doesn't want to? I had a lot of things running in my mind and they all circled around this girl.

"Are you asking me out?" I heard her say. Was she so damn oblivious? There I was almost having a heart attack and she, being so dense and annoying as usual.

"What do you think?" I asked and finally mustered my courage to look at her. It seemed like when it comes to her, I had to use the direct approach.

"Ok, let's go for a pizza," she said with a grin.

"Good, let's go."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

I led her to my most favorite pizza parlor. It offers great food and the ambience is perfect.

We talked. And I realized she really talks a lot. Who am I to complain though? There I was eating my favorite food in the world and talking to my most favorite girl in school.

She told me a lot of things about her and I was unsure if Sakura realized that yet. For an hour, we talked. Well, she talked most of the time and I listened.

At that time, I learned eight things about her. She wants to pursue med school once we graduate high school. She's a daddy's girl, but that's plain obvious. She dances ballet. She doesn't play any kind of sports but she's good at arm-wrestling. Contrary to what people expects of her, pink is not her favorite color, she doesn't even have a favorite color though most of her things are green and red. She memorized the table of elements at the age of seven even though she didn't know what each of the elements does. And I learned that she lost her mom when she was nine. Her mom died of Leukemia.

"That's part of the reason why I have wanted to be a doctor someday," she told me.

"I think you'll become a great doctor," I told her hoping she'll see how much I meant it.

"You think so too?" she said with her usual smile. Her smile is kind of default. "Wow, did Uchiha Sasuke just praise me?" she said lightheartedly.

I chuckled. "I did not. I was stating the obvious. You are a Brainiac remember?" I smirked at her.

"Oh thanks for reminding me," she muttered with a little pout. And I had to look away, that pout should be illegal trust me. This girl really had no idea how she was affecting me.

"Are you done?" I asked her, it was eleven fifty my time.

"Alright let's go. Cheetos is probably all good to go."

And by the way, the eighth thing I learned about her that day was Cheetos has been with her since she was nine.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Cheetos!" she called out the moment we entered the pet shop.

A large black dog came running to her, began licking her face and wrestled with her on the floor.

"You miss me? I miss you too! How is my baby? Have you been a good boy?" she asked, squeezing the dog in a tight hug.

The dog has obviously missed her too, that was pretty obvious.

She then stood up, fixed her hair and slightly rumpled clothing then gave me a huge smile. "Sasuke, this is Cheetos."

I was rewarded with a loud growl. I felt Pakkun hide behind me.

"He likes you," she said.

"I'm begging to differ," I said nonchalantly.

She laughed softly. "Trust me, he likes you. Normally, Cheetos does not growl to strangers. He's shy in nature," she explained.

"Whatever," I answered.

"It's true, look, he's wagging his tail!" she said eagerly. "That means he likes to play with you."

"No thank you. Where are you off to now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm going home. Dad's waiting," she said.

"I'll take you home," I said at once before I even had the chance to think what to say.

" Umm... Really?" she asked, bewildered. Right, I confused her for sure.

"Yeah." I told her with a straight face.

"You're full of surprises today. Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I'm not as bad as you think Sakura." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Well you see, I didn't say you're bad, well, we just haven't talked to each other before. Just saying," she hesitated.

"So we need to change that then," I said smoothly.

"I'm sorry, are... y-you doing what I think… you're doing?" she stammered. I looked at her, she was blushing. It was adorable.

"Well, that depends on what you're actually thinking. Knowing you, you tend to over think matters," I said it, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think you want to be friends with me," she said.

I was thinking along the lines of I wanted to be more than friends with her.

"Yeah, something like that," I answered.

"Something like this? So it's not technically this? What it is it then?" she asked.

I let out a sigh. This girl would be the end of me. Seriously.

"You and your annoying tendencies," I told her then flicked her forehead with my finger.

She glared at me. I snorted. She was becoming more and more predictable.

"I just asked," I heard her mumble.

I couldn't blame her though; I never talked to her before except for the frequent interactions we recently had which led to what was actually happening now.

And knowing her, I knew this was confusing her. I was confusing her. And I didn't want that. I didn't want her to be confused of me. I wanted her to trust me.

I already set up my mind to pursue this girl, and nothing will stop me.

I looked at her and took her hand in mine. She was clearly taken aback I can tell. I held her hand tighter praying she would not pull away. She did not.

I took my chances completely ignoring that little part of my mind saying this whole scenario may be more trouble than it is worth.

"Sakura, would you go out with me?" I finally asked.

Because I was sure, she will be worth it.

-  
**T.B.C  
**-

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**A/N:**

**~ hey you! :3 I updated? yeah! I just did! A LOT OF YOU MIGHT THINK I ABANDONED THIS STORY, FRET NOT, I WON'T! SASUSAKU IS JUST TOO HARD TO IGNORE. I LOVE THEM WITH ALL MY HEART. teehee!**

**~ I am so sorry for the super late update. well, life outside FFN is just asdfghjkl. yeah, you know what I mean.**

**~ thank you for all the continuous support. HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS?**

**~ ok so there's this new Naruto movie called "Road to Ninja", let's pray it would have hints of sasusaku. oh pretty please Kishi-sensei?**

**~ oh btw... did you like this chapter? I JUST LOVE MESSING WITH SASUKE!**

**~ review? yaaay! until next time. :3**


End file.
